


Oneshort - Memórias

by VihVoloch



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, eldaryaspoilers, episodio23, episodio24, spoiler - Freeform, spoilerescrito, teorias
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihVoloch/pseuds/VihVoloch
Summary: Oneshort de Eldarya, baseado no final do episódio 23 e teorias do começo do episódio 24.





	Oneshort - Memórias

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos: É SPOILER PARA QUEM NÃO JOGOU OS EPISÓDIOS RECENTES, PELO AMOR, DEPOIS NÃO VENHA RECLAMAR COMIGO, também talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, pois o episódio saiu em janeiro e estamos a prelúdio do 24 em março. A classificação esta em +16, pois eu não sei como lidar com os assuntos abordados em eldarya.
> 
> Notas da história: Apenas uma jogadora de Eldarya que esta definhando por pensar que o episódio 24 está chegando e ela não tem nem 1k de maana, boa leitura.

Érika acordou mais não quis abrir os olhos, estava fisicamente e mentalmente cansada, tudo em si lhe fazia pensar que simplesmente não queria enfrentar o que haveria por vir, temia que já não fosse forte o suficiente para novas revelações, que não fosse capaz de agüentar mais uma perda, tudo começou com a perda da Decana Haglaé, ela morrera praticamente em frente a ela, tudo isso para resolver o problema entre os myconides e o cidadões de Balvenia, não havia passado tempo suficiente para curar a ferida de perder alguém tão importante para todos, mesmo que você não tivesse tido tanto tempo assim com ela quando Érika sofreu outra perda, já não estando tão bem de saúde quanto estava na época de Balvenia Érika teve que enfrentar mais uma perda em um curto período de tempo, os cidadões e guardas do templo Fenghuangs, seus corpos foram velados em um belo ritual para que suas almas fossem livres, Érika se sentia horrível naquela atmosfera de morte novamente, pedira licença a Feng Zifu e fora para o seu quarto, onde se afogou em lagrimas por sentir que a morte a perseguia.

Tempo já havia se passado, e Érika sentira a atmosfera de morte novamente, desta vez em torno de si, ela podia sentir seu coração queimando ao se aproximar da entrada do QG, Érika sabia que isso estava acontecendo com ela por causa de sua ligação com o Oráculo, uma ligação que até agora não havia sido explicada, com a ajuda de Huang Hua ela conseguiu libertar o Oráculo e a si mesma da maldição que um certo deamon havia colocado sobre o cristal. As coisas pareciam finalmente ter voltado ao normal, às crianças brincavam, os mascotes pulavam, tudo havia voltado ao normal, até certo dia, a corrupção do cristal tinha chegado um pouco que os corrompidos estavam a atacar e infectar quem aparecia pela frente, Érika foi ajudar, e ali novamente tivera que fazer uma escolha pra lá de difícil, saber o Mestre Kappa e deixar o Patriarca Ethel morrer ou salvar o Patriarca Ethel e deixar que o ancião dos Kappa’s morre-se, Érika não queria ter a missão de escolher quem iria viver e quem iria morrer, por isso foi até Balvenia o mais rápido que pode para resgatar Mestre Kappa e dali já ir para a Terra de Jade, mas quando foi salvar o Patriarca, Érika percebeu o quão difícil àquela situação realmente era e após muito esforço conseguia voltar ao QG com o Mestre Kappa, só para ter a noticia que os infectados tinham chegado às terras de jade e matado o Patriarca Ethel, com novamente uma perda Érika não conseguiu se controlar e foi até o seu quarto enquanto ainda tinha tempo para desabar.

Agora a morte de Mery, ah, aquilo fora cruel demais, de uma simples expedição na pequena ilha encostada na costa das terras de Jade, Memória, o objetivo era apenas encontrar as crianças perdidas e voltar para o QG o mais rápido possível, mas as coisas nunca são fáceis quando Érika esta envolvida, ela era um imã para problemas, a busca a levou para mais uma perda, e que perda, despertara um poder novo nela sendo levado pela emoção extrema de vingança, se não fosse Valkryon e Nevra, ah... Érika teria matado aquela criatura em apenas mais um golpe, a expedição terminou com 2 perdas e 2 vitórias, Mery e as crianças estavam mortos, mas eles haviam conseguido capturar a criatura que logo após fora ao seu conhecimento que a criatura era apenas uma humana, assim como Érika, mas que caira na terra natal de Ezarel, e não em Eldarya como Érika teve sorte, o destino da criatura não fora decidido ainda pois a mesma se encontrada nas masmorras de eldarya, sendo exposta a um possível tratamento, Érika não acreditava que aquilo iria realmente funcionar, mas cansada de seu pessimismo ela apenas assentiu e deixou as coisas rolarem, ela já tinha sido responsável por causar dor demais. Quando chegou a Eldarya, ah aquela pobre mulher gritando seus pulmãos fora pela perda do filho, pobre Twylda, só de pensar nela Érika sentia sua coragem se torcer, aquela pobre mulher já perdeu o marido quando o cristal foi corrompido e quebrado pela primeira vez, e agora por culpa dessa maldita Mary Anne ela também havia perdido seu filho, Érika tinha deixado Twylda no QG, aos preciosos cuidados de Valarian, a ajudar Karuto na cozinha, ah, a lembrava de quando Twylda viu a assassina de se seu filho entrando no QG, a raiva em seu olhar, nada nela não parecia querer escutar a voz da razão e sim a da vingança, Érika sabia como era esse sentimento de vingança e como a pessoa perde o controle sobre ele, Érika não teve tempo para poder atacar ou defender a pobre mulher, pois a mesma tinha sofrido um infarto e se não fosse por Valarian ela não teria sobrevivido. Érika esteve presente em todas as ocasiões que Twylda precisava dela. Por mais que agora parecia que todos precisavam dela no QG, até mesmo a kitsune Miko a havia perdido ajuda para poder achar o espião escondido na guarda, a fez desconfiar de seu próprio namorado, mas Ezarel não poderia ter nada haver com os crimes cometidos recentemente no QG.

Antes de ter retornado a ilha de memória, Érika teve uma visão com o oráculo, foi estranho e até um pouco assustador, em um minuto ela se via de frente aos garotos do QG e do nada ela estava em memória, sem estar em memória, tudo estava parado, como se o tempo estivesse parado de ser contato, após momentos de confusão Érika finalmente conseguiu encontrar a pessoa que a tinha a levado ali, o Oráculo, ela estava em um penhasco e novamente falava coisas que não fazia sentido algum para Érika, quando ela tentou se aproximar o Oráculo finalmente lhe disse palavras que haviam significados “dragões, você precisa encontrar os dragões”, e sumiu sendo puxada por uma onda negra, Érika acordou de supetão, havia caído no chão do quiosque e Ezarel estava tentando levanta-la, seus olhos se encontraram e ela viu o pânico reprimido nele.

_Érika!

_ Dragões... Oráculo... Dragões

_ Érika!

Estava tudo confuso para Érika, porque Ezarel estava a sacudindo? Ela estava ali acordada olhando para ele, porque ele estava a chamando pelo nome? Ela não estava ali na frente dele?

_Vamos! Precisamos levá-la até a enfermaria

Érika viu sendo arrastada para dentro do QG, mas por quê? Ela estava bem!

_ Eu, eu estou bem.

_ De jeito nenhum, vamos levar você para a enfermaria você querendo ou não!

_ Eu, eu posso ir andando.

E assim Érika foi escoltada até a enfermaria, ela não entendia porque os meninos pareciam tão preocupados, o porquê do Ezarel a segurar pela cintura no ponto em que se ela desmaia-se ele iria estar ali para segura-la. Érika foi levada até a enfermaria onde foi examinada e dada como conclusão que estava tudo bem com ela, mas após contar sobre as visões a viagem de volta a memória foi marcada para o mais rápido possível e após o enterro de Mery e as crianças nômades eles partiram, e agora ali estava ali deitada naquela barraca, ela tinha escutado bem o que o grande dragão havia lhe dito, sobre faltar somente mais uma prova ou toda a sua existência seria reduzida a zero, isso assustara Érika, que havia ficado tão confiante até lá, talvez devesse ter escutado Ewelein quando ela propôs de voltarem ao QG, sabia que tinha preocupado seus companheiros de equipe quando sumiu por três dias inteiros, a expressão de dor e alivio quando Ezarel a segurou nos braços pela primeira vez, mas uma coisa era que ela não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, ela tinha tido apenas mais uma noite comum, após varrer Memória dos pés até a cabeça e não sentir nada de especial ela se sentiu derrotada e por fim jantou e entrou em sua barraca para dormir como os outros, mas ela tinha tido outro sonho com o Oráculo, e como já estava acostumada ela simplesmente sabia que tinha que encontrar o Oráculo e ele simplesmente iriam falar o seu recado e Érika iria acordar e continuar a sua noite normalmente, mas tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, e quando ela encontrou o Oráculo tudo pareceu só piorar, pois não era ele que estava ali a esperando e sim um grande dragão com um brilho ofuscante azul , sua primeira reação foi duvidar daquela criatura grandiosa, mas tinha algo dentro de si que lhe dizia que não precisava temê-lo, e por fim resolveu se aproximar, e foi banhada por aquela luz azul, havia escutado suas palavras e tinha aparecido lindas assas com cores ofuscantes de semelhança a do próprio oráculo, isso a fez perguntar sobre o que tinha conseguido entender do oráculo, e o dragão lhe disse simplesmente que ela não era um dragão ou uma reencarnação do oráculo e quando ele iria lhe dizer o que realmente era uma grande onda negra o puxou para baixo e uma sombra preta o puxou, mas essa sombra preta ainda estava ali, só que desta vez Érika não acordou, continuava ali e viu com os próprios olhos a sombra preta tomar forma e falar o seu nome, antes da mesma desabar no penhasco.

Agora ali estava ela, com mais medo do que coragem queria não estar ali agora e sim em eldarya com seu querido mascote Godstiel, mais uma parte dela sabia que seu destino estava ligado naquela pequena ilha chamada Memória, precisava saber quem era ela. Será que finalmente saberia mais da sua ligação com o Oráculo? Aquele dragão e Huang Hua já lhe haviam dito que não era possível Érika ser um parente, nem que seja distante, do Oráculo, pois o mesmo era apenas um espírito, uma imagem do cristal que tinha sido corrompido anos atrás. Érika começou a ouvir barulhos vindo do lado de fora de sua barraca, com um suspiro ela se espreguiçou na cama, era hora de levantar, seria agora ou nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já postei essa mesma história na minha conta do NYah e no Wattpad, não sei como escreve isso


End file.
